


Day 4. Travelling home

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alive Aiden, Boys In Love, Caring Lambert (The Witcher), Caring Letho, December prompt, Idiots in Love, Kaer Morhen, Lambert takes everyone to Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mentioned Vesemir (The Witcher), Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Winter At Kaer Morhen, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Day 4. Travelling home

Lambert watched Aiden from across the fire, the pair had stopped for the night, hunted and prepped their dinner and now sat across from one another. The Cat Witcher swaying side to side in an anxious motion while he waited for his meal to cook, a measly rabbit for the both of them but it was better than nothing. 

Lambert had invited the Cat to Kaer Morhen for the winter. Aiden was reluctant at first, fidgety and avoided answering the question for the longest time until finally the Cat conceded and agreed to go to the wolf keep. Lambert knew why Aiden was nervous, Cat Witcher’s weren’t very well received even amongst their own, but Lambert cared for the Cat and wanted to spend the season with him and not just a few hunts that lead to their separation. 

Lambert went to open his mouth, tell the Cat to stop playing with the meat roasting over the fire, when the bushes to their left rustled and both Witchers were on their feet with swords drawn. They let out annoyed growls when two other Witcher’s came out of the bush, one leaning heavily on the other while nursing one arm. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Letho of Gulet,” Adien purred, putting his sword away once he’d gotten a better look at the larger Witcher. 

“Cat,” Letho greeted him, making Lambert growl at the Viper but Aiden flicked a hand out at him to silence the Wolf. 

“Who’s your friend?” Aiden asked, tipping his head towards the man leaning against Letho, brow pinched with pain. 

“Hmm,” Letho looked down at the other Witcher at his side, the smaller man smiling tightly. “Arris.”

“Oh? Your bird?” Aiden asked with a smile, skipping over to them and gave Arris a look over. “Come with me, Crane, we’ll get you bandaged proper.”

Arris smiled a little more, grateful for the help when Letho handed him off to Aiden then led over to the fire.

“What happened?” Lambert asked, only just now sheathing his blade. 

“Griffin banged him into a tree. His shoulder was dislocated, didn’t have the proper supplies to bandage it right,” Letho said, watching carefully as Aiden tended to Arris’s arm. 

“Nothing? The fuck happened to your horse?” Lambert asked, Letho scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Got chased out of town after the hunt. Refused to pay and started attacking. Couldn’t do much with Arris’s arm like that, had to run,” Letho said and Lambert scowled. 

Humans got nastier the closer winter came, refusing to pay their due after a hunt, cheaping out, _stealing_ from the Witchers while they were away. Lambert scoffed loudly and rubbed a hand across his face.

“Come with me and Aiden,” Lambert blurted out, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me?” Arris asked, hissing when Aiden eased his arm up to test for damage. “To the wolf school? Why?” The Crane looked at Lambert suspiciously, lips drawn tight. Lambert growled loudly and threw his hands in the air.

“Fucking hell! You’re as bad as fucking Aiden!” Lambert yelled, pointing at all of them. “We are too few to hold onto prejudice against one another, we are too few to be at one another's throat,” Lambert threw his hands in the air, grabbing his portion from the fire and shoving it into Arris’s free hand then stomped over to his horse and grabbed his other rations and shoved them at Letho. “We are going to Kaer Morhen! It is home for all the Witcher’s still fucking breathing, if Vesemir has a bloody issue with it, I will give him the same god damn speech!” 

Lambert dropped down onto his bedroll, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes slipping closed as he attempted to meditate. Everyone stared at the Wolf, the silence was defining, after a moment Aiden burst out in laughter, all eyes turning to him.

“That’s why you want me to go winter with you!?” Aiden asked, gasping for breath as he laughed. Lambert scowled. 

“I think…” Arris started, gnawing the inside of his cheek, silencing Aiden’s laughter. “I think I would like a place to call home again,” Arris looked up at Letho, the Viper’s eyes wide before a warm smile slipped across his lips. 

“Hmmm,” Letho leaned over and pressed his lips to Arris’s forehead, brushing loose strands of his hair back. “Would be nice.” 

Arris smiled up at Letho, a gagging noise coming from their left.

“You two are going to make me puke,” Aiden said while proceeding to drape himself across Lambert’s lap to try and cheer up the still grumpy Wolf.

“Shut up, Cat,” Letho growled, looking back to Arris and smiled. “Home?” 

Arris smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt.

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
